Invader Chipmucks
by Chipmuckfan70
Summary: The chipmucks and Chipetts Get sucked into a other world! Will dave save then? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"What do you want us here for Si?" Alvin asked Simon while the rest of then were walking.

"Case i want to show you guys something" Simon said.

"Here is **THE OTHER WORLD**** PORTAL!"** Said Simon

"Cool!" Theodore said.

"I'm going to check on some stuff **BUT DO NOT PUSH THIS BUTTON!" **Simon said.

'Ok ok Jeez" Alvin said.

*Simon walks away*

"Guys we should push the Button! Alvin said.

"But Simon said not to!" Jeanette said.

"Who cares?" Alvin said about to push the button.

"I CARE!" Yelled Jeanette while she tried to get Alvin.

'AHHHHHHHH" All of then sayed.

"OH NO!" Simon said

"SIMON HELP US!" Jeanette Said.

"I got ya!" Simon said while he hold Jeanette's hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" All of them sayed.

*All of then got sucked into the portal*

"Were are we?" Asked Alvin.

"I don't know" Simon said.

"Lets go to that house" Theodore said.

"I swear if we don't get back to are world then I WILL DESTORY ALVIN!" Brittney Yelled.

"AH!" Alvin said.

"Will lets give this a shot" Simon said while ringing the doorbell.

"GAZ! OPEN THE DOOR!" Dib Yelled.

"Fine" Said Gaz.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2!**

*****Gaz opens the door*

"RATS!" Gaz Yelled.

"Were CHIPMUCKS" Alvin yelled.

"Whos at the door? **Professor Membrane Asked Gaz.**

**"Some chipmunks**" Said Gaz

"Those are The Chipmucks and Chipetts!" Dib said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dib asked.

"I built A Other World Portal and it bought us here" Simon said.

"My dad can make a new one so you can get back!" Dib said.

"How long will that take?" Theodore asked.

"Dad?" Dib asked his dad.

"Maybe 5-7 Days" **Professor Membrane said.**

**"5 OR 7 DAYS?"** Brittey Yelled.

"We have school right now!" Dib said.

"Have a good Day!" **Professor Membrane Said.**

****"So hows school for you?" Alvin asked.

"Nornal" Dib said.

"But are teacher is Not nornal" Gaz said.

"Ok?" Alvin said.

*All of then walk tough the doors"

"Hey Dib' Zim said while they were walking.

Dib just rolled his eyes.

"Dib who are you're Firends?" Asked **Ms. Bitters**

****"The chipmucks and Chipetts" Dib said.

"Oh ok" **Ms. Bitters said.**

**"**Take you're seats" said.

**AFTER SCHOOL...**

**"W**hos the greem kid?" Asked Simon.

"Zim" Dib said.

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Is he a ailen?" Asked simon.

"Yes DONT NOONE WILL BELIVE ME! Dib said.

"Ill help you" Simon said.

"Really?" Dib asked simon.

Simon nod is head.

"YAY!" dib said.

"We do are speech tomarow" Simon said.

"Ok!" Dib said.

"What are we going to say" Dib asked simon.

"Ill wirte it down and see what you think" Simon said.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

**"**Ok dib whatevar you are doing make it quick" **Ms. Bitters Said**

****"We are here today to talk about Ailens" Said simon.

"So we all know that dib keeps saying that zim is a ailen" Said simon.

"LIES" Yelled Zim.

"Hes wereing fake eyes!" Dib said.

"Corret!" Said simon.

"And his skin is green" Said dib.

Also right!" simon said.

"So thats proves that zim is a ailen" Dib said.

*Evaryone claps while both of then bowed*

"Thank you!" Simon said.

**AT ZIMS HOUSE...**

"GIR" Zim yelled.

"Yes Master!" Gir said.

**END OF CAHPTER 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So dib and His firend Did a speech today At school" Zim yelled.

"AND ITS POOF THAT IM AN AILEN!" Yelled Zim.

"I have to do something!" Zim said.

**AT DIBS HOUSE...**

"Im gald about today!" Dib said.

"Lets go to bed" Simon said.

**THE IN THE** MORNING...

"Good Morning Jeanette" Simon said.

"Jeanette?" Simon said while looking for her.

JEANETTE!" Simon yelled so loud.

"SIMON! NOT SO LOUD!" Alvin said.

"Jeanettes gone!". Simon said while he cyed

"Are you sure?" Britteny said.

"YES! SHES NOT IN HER BED!" Simon Yelled.

"What happend to her?' Theodore asked.

"I DONT KNOW!" Simon yelled.

"I know who it is!" Dib said.

"Who?" Evaryone asked.

"ITS ZIM!" Dib yelled.

"You might be right!" Simon said.

"Ok me and dib are going to save Jeanette while you guys wait for us" Simon said.

"Ok! But be careful!" Theodore said.

"Dont worry! Well be fine!" Simon said.

**AT ZIMS HOUSE.**

****"Looks like youre boyfirend is saveing you!" Zim said.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Jeanette Yelled.

"YOU!" Simon said.

"What?' Zim asked.

"HAND JEANETTE RIGHT NOW!" Simon said.

"You are going to wish you didnt come here! Zim said while laughing.

*Zim gives him a Box*

'Dont open it!" Dib whispered into simons ear.

*Opens it*

"AHHHHHHH!" simon Yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" Yelled jeanette.

Zim laughed.

"What can i do for you Master?" Simon asked in a robot voice.

*Zim wihpers into simons ear*

"Ok sir" Simon said.

"SIMON! DONT LISTEN TO HIM! JUST SAVE ME!" Jeanette yelled.

"Dont worry Jeanette ill save you!" Simon said.

"MUST OBEY MASTER!" Simon said in a robot Voice.

"GET OUT OF MY BODY!" Simon yelled.

"NENVER!" said simon in a robot voice.

"THATS IT!" Simon said while a part of his soul came out.

"I WILL DESTORY YOU!" It yelled.

"GET HIM OUT OF ME" Simon Yelled,

"YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT IM NOT AN AILEN!" Zim yelled.

"NO WAY!" Simon yelled.

"DO IT SI!" Simon yelled.

"Jeanette i..." Simon said.

"SIMON!? SPEAK TO ME!" Jeanette said.

"He ways the only one i evar loved!" Jeanette said while crying.

*Simon open his eyes*

"SIMON! YOURE AILVE!" Jeanette said while huging him.

"And i have to do something about Zim" Simon said.

*Simon gets a weapon*

"SAY GOODBYE ZIM!" Simon yelled.

BAM!

THE END.


End file.
